This is an addendum to protocol #3320. The investigators plan to simplify and validate a breath test protocol in which the time required for the test is eventually shortened from five hours to possibly 90 minutes and in which use of only 1-13C galactose will be given orally to replace intravenous administration in normal and GALT deficient patients.